


The Tease

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Written in Goku's POV. The naughty Saiyan enjoys teasing his Princess.Written for: Lily of the Valleys





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DB and its characters.

"Goku? Lunch time. The table is re-.."

 

I turned around to see my little Princess, Bulla, standing a few feet away. She has this funny look on her face, like she saw something really amazing which rendered her unable to finish what she was about to say.

 

I walked towards her, sweat glistening on my chest. I was busy training and I opted to go shirtless for it was very hot that day. I started training early in the morning and it's now lunch time so I'm really sweaty and maybe I even smell a bit.

 

"Princess?" I called out to her as I stood in front of her. She seemed to be in some sort of trance, for she remained detached and she didn't even answer when I called on to her.

 

I tapped her arm softly, and that gesture seemed to wake her out of her reverie. She blinked her eyes before she stared on my bare chest, before she looked up to meet my gaze. "Oh.. Goku. W-What was that again?" She asked.

 

"You were calling me out for lunch." I told her as I began to realize what just happened to her. Nevertheless, I still asked her about it, for I don't want to jump into conclusions. "What happened to you? Why did you suddenly zone out?" I asked as my eyes bore into hers.

 

I almost chuckled when I saw her blush while trying to avoid my gaze. "O-Oh... I did? Well, I'm s-sorry.. I'm just thinking of something and..-"

 

"And what were you thinking about?" I asked her with a smirk. Now, I am quite sure that I am the reason why she suddenly spaced out like that. Seeing me shirtless a while ago had some effect on her, and it made me feel proud because I am way too much older than her, yet I can still affect her in such a way.

 

"Oh.. N-Nothing... Just... I was thinking.." It's so amusing to see my princess stammer in front of me like that.

 

"Of how handsome I look especially when I don't have my shirt on?" I questioned, my smirk still in place.

 

She blushed once more, frowning a bit when she looked at me. "N-No.. it's not that. It's something else." She said before averting her eyes once more.

 

I chuckled evilly before I suddenly picked her up in my arms, making her squeal. "Gokuuuu!Put me down! What are you doing?!" She cried out as she squirmed in my grasp.

 

"Going inside. We're having lunch right?" I said as I silenced her with a quick and deep kiss before I entered our house and kicked the door shut. 

 

Once inside, I placed her down gently and allowed her to stand back on her feet once more. She frowned at me before she started to put some food on the plates.

 

"Come on Princess, just admit that you find me handsome." I snickered once more.

 

A faint blush crossed her cheeks again before she looked at me, her plump lips in a pout. "I hate you... you... you tease.." she mumbled as she continued filling the plates with food.

 

I sat across from her before making one of my so called handsome poses which never failed to get her: a cocky smirk on my lips with my brows furrowed a bit. "Oh, but I love you, Princess. In fact, your reaction right now turns me on, so much that it makes my cock harden." I told her bluntly.

 

Her cheeks reddened even more before she frowned at me, however she didn't say a single word.

 

"What? You don't believe me?" I asked as I stood up and circled the table to approach her. Once I was standing beside her, I took her small hand and pressed it against my crotch, my hardening member twitching in her grasp. I laughed mockingly as she suddenly pulled her hand away, feeling quite shy after what I just did.

 

"Gokuuuu stop being such a tease..." she whined.

 

"Admit first that you find me handsome especially when I'm shirtless." I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind, my hardened cock probing against the small of her back.

 

"Why you....-" she turned towards me, her hand ready to smack me. However, I beat her to it as I suddenly claimed her lips in a passionate and fierce kiss. Her eyes widened and she struggled to free herself from my grasp but I tightened my arms around her as I deepened the kiss further, my tongue brushing against every corner of her warm mouth. I smirked against our kiss as I heard her release a moan, her small hands clinging to me as she began to melt in my arms.

 

I withdrew my lips from hers and chuckled when I saw the dazed look on her face. "You still won't admit that you find me handsome? Hmm?" I probed her in a naughty voice.

 

A look of defiance was plastered on her face, but I can see very well that she is just trying to sound tough for her voice faultered a bit when she spoke. "You.. You tease! Be thankful that I love you....." she said as she looked away from me, trying hard to avoid my burning gaze.

 

I laughed hard at her statement. My cute little Princess! Sometimes I really find it fun to tease her, because she's such a baby. "Heh.. you're really cute when you act like that..." I told her. Before she could even answer, I had her petite form cradled in my arms in no time as I teleported the two of us to the room we shared. I placed her gently on the bed before looming over her, an evil smile on my lips as I sensed her nervousness and eyed her hungrily. I saw her shivering a bit and it only served to fuel my sexual desire for her, turning me on the more as I started tearing off her clothes from her, exposing her perfect body which never failed to drive me crazy everytime.

 

"It's okay if you won't admit that you really find me handsome, Princess..." I said as I untied my sash and threw in on the floor before I started removing my pants to expose my fully erected cock. I looked at her once more with an evil smirk. "I have my ways to make you say it anyway..." I said cockily in a deep voice that was enough to send shivers down her spine.

 

Once I was done with my clothes, I went back to kissing her and setting her body on fire. I made sure to take my time with her as I thoroughly kissed and pampered her body with my skillful touches that were sure to drive her mad with want for me. Sure enough, I had succeeded, for I had Bulla squirming and moaning in pleasure beneath me in no time.

 

"Gokuuuuuu.... Ohhh my.. Gokuuuuu..." she moaned out as her feminine juices splashed against my face, her body trembling in orgasm as I continued licking her folds and nibbling on her clit. I couldn't help but smile as I lapped all of her juices greedily. I just love it whenever she moans out my name like that during our lovemaking. It's so sexy, it makes my cock harden further and it makes me want to just bury my length deep into her and thrust into her core over and over again until we both come and reach our orgasm.

 

She drives me crazy, just as much as I drive her insane.

 

I slid the tip of my cock against her wet entrance, making her hips jerk and her body shiver a bit because of our contact. She tried to tighten her legs around my waist to make me thrust into her but I wasn't having any of it.

 

I slid my tip against her once more and she hissed sharply, her hands clawing at my biceps. "Gokuuuu...." she whined.

 

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked innocently. I slid my tip against her once more, making her hiss again. 

 

"Gokuuuuuu!! You're such a tease! I really hate youuuuuooohhhh..." her words dissolved into moans as I suddenly slid my cock inside her, making sure to fill her to the brim. My balls rested against her pussy and she tightened her legs around my waist, her face flushed as her nails dug deep into my skin.

 

I smirked cockily at her. "Mmm? You were saying?" I asked in a husky voice as I started moving inside her, making sure to rub my cock against her inner walls thoroughly. I started at a slow pace first before I gradually went faster, my balls slamming softly against her external genitals as I thrust my length into her continuously.

 

"Gokuuuuu... ohhhh Gokuuuuuuuu..." she moaned out sexily as I worked on her, her legs tightening around my waist with every thrust. I couldn't help but smile to myself when I heard her moans. They were like music to my ears and they always gave me a sense of pride along with the thought that only me and me alone can do this to her.

 

I claimed her lips once more and tightened my arms around her as I spilled myself inside her after one hard thrust. I could feel her squirming in my arms as she shuddered in orgasm while her own juices coated my cock. I gave a few last thrusts before I finally stopped, my member still snugly buried inside her tight walls as we both basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking. I didn't bother removing myself from her because I just love the way her tightness surrounds me.

 

"You still won't admit it?" I asked her after a few seconds.

 

Much to my amusement, my princess couldn't even answer me. In fact, it seemed as if she couldn't even speak at all, for she had this dazed look on her face while her body continued trembling in my arms.

 

"Princess? Love?" I called out to her, chuckling when she still didn't answer. No, she didn't even seem to hear me at all. The poor girl just kept squirming and shivering in my arms. Seems as if our latest activities affected her or tired her out so much.

 

I laughed mockingly once more before I spoke again. "What's the matter love? Was my strength too much for you to handle? Am I really that strong for you to be rendered speechless, huh?" I asked her in a naughty voice.

 

Bulla frowned at me while blushing madly. I laughed once more when I saw her reaction as I planted a kiss on her swollen lips. "Love you..." I whispered as I kissed her.

 

She pinched my cheek softly. "I love you too, you big bully..." she replied.

 

"You forgot something.." I snickered naughtily.

 

She looked at me questioningly. "What?"

 

"It should be, 'you big and handsome bully'." I told her with a naughty smirk.

 

She rolled her eyes, making me laugh once more. Then she looked at me before she cupped my face in her hands. "All right. I love you, you big and handsome bully. And yes, I do find you handsome, especially when you don't have your shirt on......" her voice faultered as she blushed madly once more while trying to hide her reddened face, making me laugh loudly in amusement.


End file.
